


洗衣房之恋2

by panpan1206



Category: all hcy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpan1206/pseuds/panpan1206





	洗衣房之恋2

他依然穿着宽松的T恤，长得有点遮住眼睛的刘海，一点都不像二十多的老师。  
“是你。”看来他还是记得我的，不至于是过目即忘的路人甲。

我装出自然的样子，“你又来洗衣服啦。”  
他笑了一下，开始整理手里的衣服。  
在今天之前，我想好80种话题引起他的兴趣，脑补自己在洗衣房上他，然而他真的出现在我面前的时候，我怂了，我只能继续装作看手机的样子偷看他。  
他拿起洗衣粉的盒子，勺了几勺大洗衣粉放进洗衣机。

我忍不住看了一眼洗衣粉的盒子，立刻就跑了上去。  
“别，这种是超浓缩的洗衣粉，你放这么多满屋子都是泡泡了！”  
我按住他的手，拿起洗衣粉盒上的说明一边看一边给他解释，“嗯……你这种，应该只需要半勺就可以了。”  
他凑了过来看说明书，我才发现，给我制造机会的竟然是洗衣粉。  
“啊，原来是这样。”他肆无忌惮靠在我身上，一脸呆萌地看着说明书。  
可爱和诱人这两个形容词我一时之间不知道选哪个。  
他再次弯起眼睛，似是开玩笑地说着，“槽糕，怎么有种没有你我就洗不好衣服的感觉。”  
听到这句话，我心跳漏了一拍。  
“哈哈哈哈。”我斟酌着用词，“要不以后，我以后都帮你洗衣服好了。”  
“什么？”他的脑袋凑过来了一些。  
这下不单他满脸疑惑的脸看得清清楚楚，连身上的香味都侵占着我的大脑，顿时我的觉得自己什么理智，思维都被剥夺了。  
“我说，”我强行平稳着自己的气息，“花花，我自从见了你之后，整个脑子都被你占据……我该怎么办？”  
他听完之后没有吃惊，反而有点狡黠地笑了一下，“你觉得该做些什么就去做啊~”

最后一点理智已经消失殆尽，等我意识过来自己在做什么的时候，发现自己已经吻上了他的唇。  
“花花……老师……我喜欢你……”  
我在吻中呢喃着，尽情感受着那片柔软。  
他没有任何抗拒的意思，反而迎合着我生涩的吻技调整着自己的动作和角度，我也愈发大胆，开始抚上了他的腰和背。

这时我听到他在我耳边低语着，“我没住学校的宿舍……我是自己一个人住的。”

 

后来再回忆这件事的时候，已经没有了怎么走出洗衣店的记忆，我只记得被花花牵着手走了挺长的一段路，然后在我们进入房间关好门之后，我便迫不及待地抱着他，继续了被打断好久的吻。

我的舌头笨拙地勾着他的软舌，手伸进了他的T恤里，然后翻动着，示意要他把衣服脱下来。

于是他脱下了T恤，推了我一把，“你也要。”

我讪笑了一下，迫不及待地脱衣服，但脱到头的时候却卡住了。

花花往床上一躺，一副看戏的表情，灯光打在他的身上，让我清楚地看到他的身上的线条，仿佛是美味的果实等我采摘。  
我不管不顾地把衣服一扯，硬把衣服弄了下来，然后扑到他身上吻着他的肌肤，“花花，你笑起来的样子真好看又可爱。”

我大脑翻箱倒柜地找出自己看过的爱情动作片的各种“剧情”，尽量让自己看起来不那么“处男”。我尝试着搓揉着他胸前的蜜果，果然它很快硬挺起来，我开始用舌头去舔弄，然后我就听到他舒服的呻吟声。

“你，你的声音……很好听，我对声音，很敏感。”他在旖旎中对我说。  
我从来没在意过自己的声音，也不大会唱歌，这是第一次有人评论我的声音。  
这至少说明，他之前对我也是有好感的。  
我忽然起了坏心，凑到他耳边说“那宝贝儿想听我对你说什么~”  
他似是痒，头缩了一下，笑着要逃开，我立刻拿手压住了他，牙齿轻轻咬住他耳朵，一边吻一边把舌头伸进去，抽动着仿佛交||媾的动作。

缺乏实战经验的我很快就有点忍耐不住了，好兄弟已经一副立刻就要起飞的样子，我一边吻他一边把它贴近花花的身体抚慰着。  
花花似有所觉，他伸出手开始撸动我的兄弟，他的手纤细绵软，舒服得我一阵失神。  
然后他移动一下下半身，把自己的那个也贴了上来，贴紧了上下蹭弄。  
我半抱着他，也把手伸进去包住他的手，两只手在身下暧昧缠绵。  
“花花，花花。”  
情动处，我反复念着他的名字，我本来想坚持久一些，但我发现有些东西根本不受控制，我们两人的手越动越快，不到一会儿，我把白色的粘稠浓液尽数交代在他的大腿和肚子上。  
然而小花花还硬挺着，我感到有点尴尬。  
花花看我发呆，拉了一下我的手，对我说：“我还要。”  
“都给你。”我低下头，含住了小花花。  
他大吃一惊，似是想不到我做到这步。  
我也是男人，当然知道哪个地方最爽，于是我用舌头反复舔弄着头部下方的部分，惹得他引颈轻吟。  
我越动越快，他似乎也有点受不了了，小声说着“慢点慢点”，还推了我一下。  
“我要出来了，你走开。”  
我当然没听他的，继续加快动作。很快，他身体颤动了一下，我觉得嘴里多了好多东西。

我们齐齐去了浴室洗了个澡，洗完之后我们又抱在一起了。  
花花似乎有点累了，闭着眼睛和我碎碎地亲吻着。  
意犹未尽肯定是意犹未尽的，但比起继续进攻，抱着他睡觉这件事竟然让我产生了安心舒适的感觉，他绒毛一样的头发蹭着我的脸，连带我的心都被一片温暖笼罩。

我在他额头亲了一下，说：“没事，睡吧，有些事不一定要一天做完。”

他听到我这么说，便往我这边又挪了一下，把我抱紧了一点，便睡着了。

TBC  
_________________

来日方长。


End file.
